


Tangled Web

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-01
Updated: 1999-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Response to the July/august picture challenge. After 2 years absence, Alex reappears in Mulder's life. takes place a year in the future.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA July 1999 Challenge. This month's challenge is coming a bit late, due to vacation, so feel free to respond in kind. As always, there is no deadline for responses and no limitations on length. The July challenge is to write a story inspired by the following artwork by our beloved Gayle. There are several elements in the picture, and you should incorporate as many as possible into the story. Hope you feel inspired!

**Tangled Web  
by Sarah**

Fox Mulder awoke from a dreamless sleep and sat up on his couch. Something felt different. He got up and looked around his apartment, no sign of intrusion, nothing was out of place. He shrugged it off and went back into the living room. There he saw a folded piece of paper lying on the coffee table. He picked it up and sat down. He unfolded it and immediately recognized the hand writing. 

_Go to old abandoned farm house. You know where it is. We loved that place. Alexei_

"God damn him!!!" He yelled as he crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room. Not only did the fucking bastard _expect_ me to meet him at the place that I associate with our time as partners... with... our time as _lovers_... oh god that house... but he also has to sign it _Alexei_. Alexei, his full name that he told only me. Alexei, the name I called when my face contoured in pleasure and I came deep inside him, while watching his beautiful face, flushed with passion, eyes... full of love for me. More lies! More fucking lies! 

He got up and started pacing around the room while talking aloud. "Why the hell does he have to do this? Why is he making me remember? He loves this I bet. He's probably smiling right now at the thought of driving me crazy by making me remember. The fucking sick bastard! I hate him! I hate _him_!" 

Oh get the fuck off of it, you don't hate him. You want to hate him... you really do, but it's just the opposite and _that's_ what drives you crazy. 

"It was never supposed to be him... why did it have to be him? Why couldn't I love Scully? I mean... I love her, but not like that. With Alex, shit I was partners with him for a few months and by the first week he was in my bed. Scully and I had been partners for two fucking years and I never once had the desire to sleep with her. With Alex, god I wanted to possess him, to be able to feel every inch of him. The feel of being inside him was indescribable. I've never forgotten that feeling. Six years later and I've never forgotten, nor have I forgotten the way he felt inside me. The way he held me all night. I felt so safe in his arms. No! No!!! Stop this..stop thinking of this! This is what he wants! He _wants_ you to remember, so when you show up there, your guard will be down. Why the fuck is he contacting me now anyway? I haven't seen him in two years. I loved him once... but I can't... I can't feel that way anymore..at least I can't let him know that even though I don't want to... I still do." 

He sighed and went to get dressed. His brain told him to forget about the note and not show up. But his heart, his fucking heart, told him to go. 

_And let's face it, that part of you has always won._

* * *

While driving in the car, he started remembering every little detail between him and Alex over the past six years.. 

The violence.. 

The passion.. 

Punching him in the face.. 

Driving his cock in and out of the young agents' ass while kissing his lips.. 

Waking up alone every morning since then... 

Waking up in the warmth of his Alexei's arms, to his warm breath on his neck murmuring, "Morning G-man." with a smile on his face. He always called Mulder "G-man" when they were lovers. Mulder thought it was about the sweetest thing in the world back then, now all it does is cause him heartache. He never expected to lose Alex. Nothing could have prepared him for his deception. He had opened his heart completely to the younger man, and _trusted_ him. That's what stung the most. The _trust_ he gave him, only to have it backfire. He foolishly thought that they would be together forever. 

Stupid. The last night they were together Alex collapsed onto him, shuddering from his climax. He brushed his fingertips over his cheek and kissed him gently. His bright green eyes sparkled as he said. "I love you Fox... always." 

That image could never be erased from his eidetic memory, though how he wished it would. That night he was so happy to hear it... they never spoke of love before that, although he knew they both felt deeply for each other. Hearing his Alexei say that brought tears to his eyes, and they held each other all night. Then Mulder said it in return, and truly meant it. 

He turned off the highway onto the side road that led to the farm house. He suddenly chuckled as he thought of the night he and Alex went to Tunguska, the stupid fucking _act_ they played, as if to deny they were ever lovers. What he was referring to was when Alex yelled in russian, and he pretended not to know he spoke the language. Of course he knew it, it was all a fucking game. To see who would bring it up first, and neither submitting to it. 

He knew all about Alexei's parents, them being cold war immigrants. Alex told him it all during the first week they were lovers. And Mulder loved the name Alexei, he loved to call him that, to be the _only_ one that called him that. He felt special. 

He had no idea why Alex was contacting him. Nothing exciting was happening with The X-files. C.B.G Spender has not shown up for a while, he and Scully were working on the same types of cases as always, nothing great. He didn't seem to care much about anything anymore; and most of all he wished Alexei Krycek would stay the hell out of his life. 

His car approached the farm house. He stopped on the dirt driveway and turned off the engine. All the memories came back to him as he looked at the brown house, the white picket fence, the grass meadow with tall trees... 

He sat there and remembered how they found this house in the first place. 

* * *

It was after the Cole case. I got a tip from my new informant about how the house was supposedly haunted. He figured it would be the closest I'd come to an X-file and that if I kept it quiet, I could investigate. Alex figured something was up, and I was forced to tell him. 

I expected him to go to Skinner, to report me, whatever, but... he didn't. In fact, he was eager to go with me. He said he was fascinated in ghosts. I smiled, and at that moment I knew I liked him so much more than I should. 

When we had arrived at the old farm house, he was mesmerized. He thought it was beautiful. He got out of the car and looked around the property. I remember smiling the whole time, he looked like an excited child. 

He walked up to the door and he turned to me and said. "I've always loved farms. I've dreamt of living in a farm house. It just seems so old fashioned, and that's what I love about it." I smiled at him again, I didn't need an explanation, but he gave me one. I figured I owed it to him to apologize. 

"Umm, Krycek..." 

The younger man cut me off, "You _can_ call me Alex, Agent Mulder." He said grinning. "Just because you and Scully are on a last name basis, doesn't necessarily mean we have to be." 

I laughed at that. But the younger man continued suddenly in a low, sensuous voice. "You shouldn't be afraid of a little change." 

My heart raced in my chest at that, and almost forgot what I was starting to say. Then I recovered. "Listen, Alex, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry... about the way I've been treating you. I just... I was upset..about the X-files being taken away, and them splitting me and Scully up... but its no excuse. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You're really nice, Alex, and you were great about this ghost thing." I laughed, "easier than getting Scully to come along. So..thank you, Alex." 

Alex looked a little embarrassed but said, "You're welcome." 

We proceeded to go inside and searched around the house. We stayed for a while and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Alex was standing in front of spider web that was in between the bannister on the staircase. He seemed transfixed by it, watching it spin its web. 

I walked toward him to tell him we should get going. 

"Alex?" the man's eyes didn't leave the spider. 

"Alex?" I called again. 

He spoke softly, his voice sad, "It's like that quote, "Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive." 

He turned to me, tears glistening in his eyes. "No one practices to deceive... they just... do... sometimes against their own will. You don't know me, Mulder, you'll never know _me_." 

I was confused by the young man's sadness. "Alex... what? What are talking about?" 

He stepped closer to me, "Forget it... just forget it..." His arm went around my neck and pulled me closer, our lips met, gently. Alex's tongue crept out and licked at my bottom lip. I was shocked at first by the kiss, but definitely not resisting as I parted my own lips eagerly, and our tongues soon met. We pulled each other closer, trying to feel every inch of each other. Alex broke the kiss and started kissing down my neck which arched back in response. 

"Alex..." I moaned. 

"Mmm... what?" 

"Do... do you think this place has a bedroom?" 

He didn't stop kissing and licking my neck. "Mmm probably... wanna check upstairs?" 

In response, I grabbed Alex's hand and led the laughing man up the stairs. 

We found the bedroom and tumbled onto the mattress together... there were no lights, only the brightness from the setting sun radiating through the windows. 

Alex undressed me and I returned the favor. Soon we were naked, and I rolled the younger man under me. We were both very hard and I kissed him deeply. I then broke away and looked down at the flushed young agent. "I can't believe we are doing this... we're on a case!" 

"An _unoffical_ case", Alex corrected, "what's the matter G-man, can't take the pressure?" he laughed. 

I pushed my erection firmly against my partners, "I can take it fine, what about you? Can you handle _this_ pressure?" I pushed against him firmly, making the man under me gasp in response. 

"Jesus, Mulder..." 

He rolled on top of me and attacked my neck again, biting hard, "Ahh fuck... call... call me Fox..." 

He looked into my eyes and smiled softly, then stroked my face. "Ok, Fox." We kissed more, and again Alex was on his back with me on top..but this time I kissed my way down the beautiful mans body, relishing in the perfection of it. I made my way to the hard cock that was dripping with pre-cum. I lapped at the head, making Alex writhe and moan..as he arched off the bed seeking more. 

I graciously gave him what he wanted, sucking him in completely then withdrawing and descending again, sucking hard and fast. 

"Ohhh god Fox... yes... I'm... I'm gonna come..." He warned and tried to pull me off, but to no avail..I continued to suck hard, while massaging his balls with my other hand. Alex fucked my mouth and yelled my name as he came down the warm passage of my throat. 

I moved up beside the man who was breathing heavily and put my arms around him as I nuzzled his throat. 

"Oh god, that was great..." 

I laughed that, "Well, you're welcome." 

Alex laughed as well, then he gripped my stiff cock. "I don't really think we are done." He spread his legs wide, giving me a clear an invitation. I looked at him, to see if he was sure. He just nodded and said "Come on baby... fuck me." 

My heart jumped in my chest..and then I suddenly realized I didn't have any condoms or lube. "Shit... Alex I... I don't have anything..." 

"It's ok Fox... I'm clean... are you?" 

I nodded, "Yeah, I am... had a check up recently... and it's been... a while since I've been with anyone... but um, lube." 

"Ahh shit... I... I need lube Fox... I've never gone this far before..." 

I was shocked. "You haven't?" 

Alex looked embarrassed, "No... I'm sorry... if you don't want me, I'll..." 

I silenced the other man with a kiss, "Don't be silly, I'm just surprised, even more so that you want your first time to be with me." 

Alex smiled, "Why wouldn't I, you're a sexy G-man, baby, I want you badly." 

"I want you too, Alex..Ok, we'll just wait till we get to my apartment." 

With that Alex flipped me over and took my cock in his mouth, vanishing away any more thoughts. That night I made love to Alex, gently at first, this being his first time; until he wanted it harder, begged for it. We fell asleep wrapped around each other. 

* * *

He shook out of his thoughts of the past and focused on the present and where he was. He thought one last thing before he got out of the house... and it made him very uneasy... he was surprised he didn't think of it sooner. After Alex had finished giving him an amazing blow job, he recalled snuggling with the younger man as he said "I really love this house..one of this days... I want to live here... and... if circumstances don't allow that... then, I want to die here... I want to die here, Fox." 

Mulder didn't think too much of it then... but now..now that he knew all the things that Alex had done... that statement chilled him. He got out of the car and hurried into the house. 

"Krycek?" He said as he stepped in the front door. He checked the main room, the the kitchen, and he noticed a knife on the table along side a salad. A sad smile formed on his remember how much Alex had loved to cook. He used to make him breakfast in bed... 

He shook his head, and concentrated on finding the man that kept invading his thoughts. He had a sudden idea. _The bedroom_

He ran up the staircase and opened the bedroom door. Sure enough, there was Alex... with a gun... 

Mulder panicked, "A-Alex?" 

He looked up at him as he held the gun tightly to his temple. "Fox... I'm glad you came." 

The sound of his own name felt foreign to him. Alex hadn't said it since they were partners. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing the prosthetic arm. His white T-shirt hung empty on the left side. He realized he must be staring and stopped. 

"Hey, It's ok, man. You can look, I don't give a fuck about anything any more." He laughing bitterly and shook the gun a little. "Obviously." His voice was cold, and Mulder had never heard him like this. 

"What..what the hell are you doing, Krycek?" 

"Ha! Back to Krycek already, huh? Dammit Mulder... Ok, well, I'm gonna kill myself _Mulder_. And well... I loved this place, so much. I told you once I wanted to die here. Well, I do, I have no life Mulder... they _took_ my life when they asked me to work for them. I didn't know what I was getting into. I can't tell you I didn't do the things you think I did, because I don't want to lie anymore. I'm sick of this tangled web of deceit that everyone and everything is weaving around you. I did kill your father Fox, you know that. Only now you are hearing it from me." 

"I didn't want to, but they... they fucking told me that if I didn't... he'd kill you..they knew you were my one weakness, that's why they tortured me by making me come in and out of your life for all those years... knowing that I could never stay. I'm sorry about your father, and I hate myself for it. I wanted to confess everything to you... for you to be the last one I see before I die, because _you_ were the only real thing in my life. Don't doubt that please. I was not faking what I felt for you... I... I did truly love you. I... still do." 

The last words were barely audible. 

"What was that?" Mulder said, still standing a few feet away from the prone figure on the bed. 

Alex looked up, tears building in his eyes. "I said I _still do_ dammit! God, you are just loving this aren't you? Here I am, right where you've always wanted me. Come on, Mulder, why don't _you_ do? Pull the fucking trigger! I have nothing to live for anyway." He shoved the gun at him. "Take it dammit! Do it!!" 

Mulder took the gun fiercely and pointed it at Krycek... he stared into the man's deep green eyes and could read every emotion he felt. Relief, mixed with a little fear... and love... for the first time since they were lovers... he saw the love in his eyes, that he was sure he'd never see again. _No more lies, he said... no more lies._

Looking at him..looking at _his_ Alexei... one bullet away from death, he dropped the gun out of his shaking hand. He buried his head in his hands shaking like crazy. "I... I can't dammit... I can't... I never could kill you." He heard movement and looked up. 

Alex had the gun again. "I can Fox... I can do it." 

He felt the room spin, and he forced his mouth to work. "Alexei! No!!" 

Alex opened his eyes and looked at Fox. "You... oh god I thought I'd never here that again." 

Fox stepped forward carefully. "Put the gun down, come on..." he gently grasped the gun out of his hand. "That's it." He dropped it on the bed and looked up at Alex. 

"Alexei, I haven't seen you for two years... two fucking lonely years where I never thought I'd see you again. Try as I may, I can't get you out of my head. I know you feel you have nothing to live for, I feel the same way these days, but I'm going to listen to what you said earlier Alexei... no more lies... I love you... I've loved you throughout everything... and if it's wrong to love you then so be it, 'cause I don't give a shit. I love the man you truly are, Alexei, not the man they _made_ you become. They created you, Alex. I know that's not you. You're _my_ Alexei. The man that held me all night long and woke me up to sweet gentle kisses. The man that make me breakfast in bed because I can't cook for shit. The man that put up with me watching "those horrible Sci-fi movies" as you would say. You said you were not faking what you felt for me and I believe that, because I fell in love with you, the real Alexei Krycek, the man I still see as I look at you now. The only thing I know is that I won't let you die. Let's go back to the one time we were truly happy in our lives Alexei. The time when we were together." 

Alex touched his face, trying to control his emotions. "I love you, Fox, I never thought you'd still feel like this for me. If I can have you... I don't want to die... you're all I've ever wanted." He leaned in and kissed the older agent on the lips, tentatively at first, but Fox took over, slipping his tongue past Alexei's lips, deepening the kiss. Both were lost in each other. They kissed for a while, the Alex pulled away and smiled, "I missed you G-man." They hugged tightly and stood that way, not wanting to let go. 

They walked out of the house a little while later, and got in the car to go back to Mulder's apartment. One the way there he told Alex that he would buy that house for them, and Alex was thrilled. Then he added. 

"And when we die, it'll be there... together." 

Alex smiled and laced his fingers with Fox's. He looked out the window and breathed in the fresh spring air as if he was taking his first breath. 

In a way... he was. 

* * *

fandom:XF   
status: New, Complete, 8/99   
Pairing:Mulder/Krycek   
Rating: NC-17, m/m sex, bad language archive: yes   
series/sequel: No   
feedback: yes please ;-)[email removed]   
summary: response to the July/august picture challenge. After 2 years absence, Alex reappears in Mulder's life. takes place a year in the future.   
spoilers: Let's say all Krycek episodes... to be safe ;-) disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Chris Carter does.   
Note: I really loved this artwork, and I _think_ I used everything   
Thanks to Nicole for great beta and to Tracy for encouragement and suggestions.   
---


End file.
